


Overridden

by sanidine



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Chocolate Box Exchange, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/pseuds/sanidine
Summary: "Any reason why you jettisoned your core all the way out here in between the helium mines and the ass end of nowhe-""Classified." Corbin cut him off.“Did you just fuck up and hit the wrong button or something?”





	Overridden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphoIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/gifts).



> Treat fic for the Chocolate Box 2019 exchange! I wrote this before you finished your letter, soooooooo hopefully you are cool with some Dean/Baron sci-fi AU nonsense

“Bunk is here. It'll be tight but we'll both fit. Then...” Dean took two steps “...galley’s here...” two more steps “... and control’s here.”   
  
Two more steps and Dean was standing right back where he'd started. It was already starting to get toasty with two people in a ship with the environmental controls calibrated for one, and Dean shucked his coverall down so that he could tie the arms of it around his waist as he said   
  
“There ya go. That's the grand tour.”

Corbin hadn't moved at all. He'd simply turned his head as Dean moved, standing awkward in the center of the hub. Now he was staring at a point somewhere above Dean's shoulder when Dean knew for a fact that the only thing behind him was the grey bulkhead.

“I did not require a tour.” Corbin's stilted reply came after a too long pause. Corbin had probably tried to query him, but Dean was an old fashioned type of guy and he took a certain amount of pleasure in knowing that Corbin was just going to have to talk to Dean out loud like a person. “I had already accessed your ship schematics. And there is not much to see.”

“What, were you expecting to override some luxury yacht?”

“I had been hoping for an unmanned freighter.”

“Well that's too bad, kid.” Dean said. “I don't know much about how your Administrator shit works, but I know you don't get to pick and choose the class of ship that rescues you from sucking vacuum.”   
  
Most ships that had cause to start spraying maydays were long past the point of being helped by the time that someone happened upon their signals. Almost anyone with a ship would respond to a distress call once they caught it, whether out of decency or curiosity or malicious intent, but. The universe was vast, and dark. If a someone got into trouble or broke down then, well, better hope that it was the type of thing that could be fixed without outside assistance.   
  
Dean had run into danger on his own more than a few times, and the hard fact of it was that there was no way to make anyone else to stumble upon him in whatever barely charted backwater he'd run into trouble. He'd had to take care of himself. Some folks were important enough to be able to force help to appear, but Dean wasn't one of them.    
  
While doing something like that wasn't technically impossible, it took an incredible amount of permissions for a mayday to be able to crack through into the kernel. To be able to dump the kind of math into the processor of the closest possible ship that could rip it out of a jump to force rescue. In fact, the only people who could manage that type of override were Guild Administrators, so suffice to say, that sort of thing just didn't happen. It was the type of thing that got covered as a glanced-over requirement in training courses or whispered about in station bars - everyone had a friend of a friend of their uncle who had been ripped out of jump by an Administrator in some major universe-in-peril type distress, but first hand accounts were so rare as to be non-existent.

  
So of course it had to happen to Dean.   
  
"Any reason why you jettisoned your core all the way out here in between the helium mines and the ass end of nowhe-"   
  
"Classified." Corbin cut him off.

“Did you just fuck up and hit the wrong button or something?”

“No. The situation that precipitatated was beyond my control.”

There was definitely a story there. Oh yeah. And Dean was definitely curious. There would be time to annoy some answers out of Corbin later, though.

“Well then, I guess neither one of us had a choice about being stuck together. But this is still mostly your fault.” Dean shrugged his shoulders, knew that if his skin wasn't already coloring with the bruises from where he had slammed against his harness earlier that it would be soon. “So where am I rescuing you to anyways? Somewhere interesting, I hope. Though I gotta warn you, I'm pretty sure I've got warrants out on me in -”   
  
“I've already programmed the destination into your ship.” Corbin said. “I need to get there as soon as possible.”   
  
“Well it's still gonna take a while to get spun up enough for a jump.” Dean bristled, because.

Of course, of fucking course, Corbin could just stand there and interface with Dean's ship, without asking first, without even giving any sign of what he was doing. But Dean had to take the few steps over and into the ship's command module and flip through the display and check the old fashioned way to see where he was being forced to -   
  
“Holy shit, Earth? Really?”   
  
“Yes.” Corbin said, still standing out in the hub.   
  
The thing was, Dean had been joking about Corbin overriding him to somewhere interesting. But this was some real shit. Dean considered for a second that maybe Corbin was fucking with him, but Corbin hadn't appeared to have a sense of humor in the short period of time that they had been acquainted . So Dean just shook his head and added “Your Guild’s gonna have to pay those home system jump fees, cause I sure as shit can't.”   
  
“Obviously.”   
  
Corbin's reply could have been an agreement or a dig at Dean, but suddenly Dean didn't care. The closest he had ever been to the home system was seeing the star as a faint dot in a field of them back when he'd been hauling ice. Dean double checked the jump plan, just to make sure that it was real, and saw that it had been submitted, approved, and sealed all by one Baron Corbin.   
  
“So... Baron.” Dean looked back over his shoulder and asked “Is Baron a Guild rank or something?”   
  
“No. Baron my name.”   
  
“Huh. Everyone's gotta have one I guess. Hey, don't look at me like that, I don't know how all this Administrator crap works.”   
  
“My Guild rank is Constable.” Baron offered. Dean couldn't help but snort, amused at the archaic sounding term, and he was once again subjected to Corbin's baleful gaze.   
  
It was going to be a long trip.

**Author's Note:**

> I write everything on a phone (sorry, was this supposed to be anonymous?) So hopefully there aren't any terrible autocorrect errors.


End file.
